


you're a bit soft, but i like 'em soft

by lady_gt



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Age Difference, Crying, Hand Jobs, M/M, Teasing, but tbh less extreme than other age gaps ive seen, these two Have Issues kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_gt/pseuds/lady_gt
Summary: Randolph is cute. And most definitely at his cutest when he's a mess.
Relationships: Randolph Carter/Harley Warren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	you're a bit soft, but i like 'em soft

First and foremost - most importantly - are his eyes.

Randolph's got the prettiest eyes Harley's ever seen: Big and blue and expressive. They make him look surprisingly sweet, too, for someone prone to sleepless nights and moments of sharp sarcasm. But perhaps part of that sweetness isn't fabricated. It's in the way Randolph gets fidgety lending him a book that he says he thinks Harley might like, the way he blinks whenever he's referred to by name. But Harley likes staring at his eyes the most as they flicker open and shut, shiny with unshed tears so cool-looking against his flushed face.

Harley's got Randolph seated on his lap, head twisted back to stare at him. There is something that's almost but not quite fear in Randolph's eyes. It is that precise feeling of being overwhelmed but still eager for more. Harley's seen him make that face time and time again, like now. His face is flushed pink, sweat streaking down the parts of him not covered up by clothing that clings to his skin. It all makes for such a nice picture, really, Randolph all desperate and craving contact. 

"Aren't you stoic?" Harley manages between heavy kisses to Randolph's neck with too much teeth. That's another thing he likes about Randolph. He's prone to bruising, which means Harley gets to leave bruises and hickeys decorating his skin. He's far more delicate than he suspected him to be - but he likes delicate. That makes it easier and more entertaining for him to tease. His hand's growing slick with pre-cum and sweat from where it's wedged cool between Randolph's legs, fingers pressing insistently up and down his cock.

Randolph grows even more flushed - something Harley didn't think was possible. He tries to blink back tears from his eyes but fails when they leak oozy and transparent against the corners of his eyes and streak drops down his cheeks. That's what he finds fun about entertaining Randolph: He can get a reaction out of him. Painfully withdrawn, young Randolph, nineteen to his twenty-six, not inexperienced as his fragility initially led Harley to believe but easily flushed _because_ he knows Harley can see through him. He hasn't mastered the important art of control and restraint, but that certainly isn't something Harley minds, anyway.

He looks like he's trying to say something, but all that comes out is a choked little noise.

"I said," Harley repeats, using his other hand to keep Randolph's legs apart, "Aren't you stoic?"

"Y-" Randolph shudders when Harley tightens his grip just a little around his cock, "-You're teasing me again."

"I am. But how can I help it? You're really irresistible when I get you all worked up from teasing."

He means it. He really does - if only the day-to-day, less lascivious Randolph was as irresistible as he was now. He'd debated leaving him before, but then came that unexpected sweetness and those soft, doe-like eyes of his pleading for Harley to stay. So he stays. He puts up with Randolph when he doesn't need him. He's a genius, he'll give him that, but an insufferable genius who doesn't know when to hold his tongue. At least _that_ has an advantage like right now when he shouldn't have to keep his mouth shut.

Harley likes that, too. One of the things he underestimated about Randolph was just how noisy he was. What a surprise to find that quiet, withdrawn young man slaving away at his writings made so much noise during times like these! Randolph's trying to stifle it now, stuffing his hand over his mouth as his eyes flicker open and shut, but wheezy moans still manage to leak through the thin cracks between his fingers. It's all very endearing, really, because when Harley drags one ragged edge of his nail over the head of Randolph's cock he melts, slumping into Harley's lap and taking his hand away from his mouth. The noises he makes come out musical and fast, warm and heavy breathing interspersed between the wet moans he lets out.

"Harley," he gets out. He shifts his position weakly.

He bends down to nudge at the curve of his neck. "Mm?"

"Harley - I - h-"

"What was that you wanted to tell me?"

"Mm-"

It really doesn't take much to get Randolph overwhelmed. Mind you, he's not the sort of person who might be liable to cum just from kissing. But it's great fun to edge him and see how desperate he gets - like now, where Harley keeps pumping his hand over him and listening to his breathing intensify only to pull away just when he thinks Randolph might cum. He's tempted to see it as payback for Randolph's rather unprompted rudeness towards him when they first met, and how he's just a little _too_ witty and capable of spitting up insults. But here Randolph's much more pliant to his touch. Here Randolph wants nothing more than relief, willing to stutter over his sentences to try and alert Harley to what he already knows too well.

Then comes the begging (he loves this part). "Harley - please - I need - I need release-"

Harley's not a monster - or if he is, then he can't be any worse than whatever resides in Randolph's dreams.

"In a moment."

He flicks his wrist a little, up and down, up and down.

"Harley, _please_ -"

"Like I said - just a moment."

"H-"

Randolph's body tenses up when he cums, ass digging briefly against Harley's crotch. He cums wet and sticky against his hand, teeth clenched and eyes flickering shut behind his spectacles. He lets out a high, clear little wail as he does, muffled noises slowing to soft, whistling breathing which slows to silence. Harley likes the few moments of silent contemplation, something between the antagonism of their interactions on a daily basis and the sweetness of control he has over Randolph in their moments of intimacy. It's almost affection, but not quite - not that Harley would feel anything like genuine affection for Randolph. No, just because he has to be a bit more careful with Randolph doesn't mean he gets to coddle him and pretend he loves him so. He doesn't think of him that way.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Preoccupied with the idea that this might be affection, Randolph nods. "Felt good."

On days where he has more time Harley might get around to actually fucking him. But Randolph insists on his just staying and huddling close afterwards since they don't have time for more than that. So he stays - Randolph is desperate, he doesn't really have anyone else who gives him attention like Harley does.

He likes that. He supposes that to be needed is a nice feeling, too.

**Author's Note:**

> so. uhh. the relationship between my randolph n my harley is. pretty toxic tbh? like... randolphs neglecting of harley's emotional needs because his understanding of social cues is so shitty and harley sees randolph as more of an object/someone he can use for sex rather than a human being. also partly bc of troubles w/ social interactions randolph is super needy/clingy and even though he's not dumb enough to let harleys crap completely fly past his radar he's just so desperate for the company of another human being that he's still in a relationship w him??
> 
> its complicated lmao (and probs not helped by the age gap which. isnt as bad as other age gaps but there's still a definite imbalance there??) and i knowww that the ages are different than what i think was canonical but JUST PRETEND or have this be pre-canon bc i know randolph was like 50-something in the statement of randolph carter.


End file.
